The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum x superbum given the cultivar name ‘Shortstop’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. Leucanthemum ‘Shortstop’ originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum x superbum seedlings. The seed of many crosses was massed so the exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Whoops-a-Daisy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,259, the new plant has semi-double inflorescences rather than single.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Snowcap’, an unpatented plant, the new plant has yellow colored flower buds rather than white and is semi-double rather than single.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Snowbound’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,929, the new plant is shorter and is semi-double rather than single.